


there's so much of me (in you)

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [33]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's so much of me (in you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day: Mein**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Last 3rd of Season 1  
>  **Title:** Maroon 5's _No Curtain Call_ twist

 Steve had a problem.

It started at The Fallon’s House. No, it started before that. Somewhere. But he figured it out at The Fallon’s, when Danny was down, gasping, in the doorway, eyes gone watery, distant, while Steve was yelling his partner’s name.

But it won’t stop now. He can’t stop seeing it. The way Danny is larger than life. Heart on his sleeve, no matter its been trampled, for everyone to use and abuse still. Loyal and noble, fierce as a junkyard dog when anything he loves is threatened.

And how he suddenly wanted to be one of those.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Mien**   _(noun)_  
>  mien [meen]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  air, bearing, or demeanor, as showing character, feeling, etc.:  _a man of noble mien._
>> 
>> **Can be confused:**  mean
>> 
>> **Synonyms**  
>  appearance, look; carriage.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1505–15; probably aphetic variant of obsolete demean bearing, demean ; spelled with -ie- to distinguish it from mean


End file.
